


Like You Hate Me

by curlshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlshire/pseuds/curlshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry might have a bit of a rivalry, but it's bearable; unless, of course, they're all on tour and cramped up in the same space 24/7.  Then lines start to get crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago but a few people wanted this one reposted so i've edited as best i can, hopefully it's okay! x

Harry gave a stretch and a loud yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen, running his fingers absently through his messy hair in an attempt to get it out of his eyes. “Morning, everyone," he greeted, collapsing in the nearest free chair around the table.  He grabbed the box of his favorite cereal from the center of the table and began pouring a mound of it in his bowl.

“Do you know if Louis is awake yet?” Zayn asked, taking a bite out of his toast.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno.  Don’t care.”

Niall sighed. “I know you and Louis don’t get along, but can’t you just try and be… _civil_?”

Harry opened his mouth to remind him that it was impossible for the two boys to even be in the same room – much less try and be civil – but a hand suddenly smacked into the back of his head sharply. 

“Hello, boys.  Talking about me before you’ve even had breakfast, Harry?  That’s got to be some sort of record,” Louis said, his voice sarcastic and cold.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Believe me, you weren’t my first choice of conversation topic, so don’t flatter yourself.”

Louis scoffed, grabbing the milk just as Harry reached for it.  He poured the milk into a cup, draining every last drop from the jug before placing it back on the table in front of Harry with a smirk. “There you go,” he said, gesturing to the empty container.

“I need that for my cereal,” Harry said, hands balling into fists at the smug look on Louis’s face.

“ _I_ need it for a refreshing drink," Louis countered.

“You don’t even drink milk.” Harry's lip curled back into a grimace.

Louis paused, a thoughtful look on his face, before giving a brief nod. “You’re right,” he said lightly, before turning and dumping the milk down the sink.

“Louis,” Liam said in a warning tone, but the older boy ignored him, turning to give Harry a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry stood, his chair scraping against the linoleum in protest. “What the fuck is your problem?"

 “Harry, calm down!” Zayn urged.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want some?” Louis said, batting his eyes innocently and speaking in a falsely sweet voice.

“Guys!  It’s just milk!  I’ll run to the store and get another jug!” Liam said.  He was almost yelling now, his voice filled with desperation as he tried to restore peace.

Harry continued to glare at Louis for a few moments before turning to walk out of the kitchen. “I’m taking a shower,” He grumbled before exiting the room.

“But Louis is supposed to shower first today.” Liam said, remembering the bathroom schedule they’d made to balance the one lone bathroom between the five of them.

“Too fucking bad for Louis!” Harry yelled back, storming down the hallway and slamming the bathroom door behind him.

He paused for a few moments, leaning against the door and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down.  He didn’t know why he’d been so angry – it was just  _milk_ , like Liam had said – but something about Louis just made Harry snap.

After he’d managed to shake most of the anger from his system, he started to strip down, throwing his pajamas in a pile in the corner of the bathroom before reaching over and turning on the shower.  He stood outside the glass sliding door for a few moments, letting the water warm up, and he was just about to step inside when he heard a knock at the door.

“Get out." Louis's voice was muffled slightly by the closed door between them.

“No, thanks,” Harry called back, adopting the same sugary sweet tone that Louis had used earlier.

“I need to shower,” Louis said, giving another fierce pound on the door.  Harry wondered if he’d actually kicked it.

“Not my problem,” Harry sang happily, feeling ever so satisfied with himself.  He stuck his hand under the water and decided that the temperature was good enough as he slipped into the shower, sliding the fogged glass door shut behind him.

Just seconds after the door’s magnetic track had snapped shut, the bathroom door swung open.  Harry squinted, trying to see what was going on through the fogged glass, but he could see Louis’s familiar form standing in the doorway as he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.  He looked like he was still wearing nothing but his boxers and a loose t-shirt – his normal pajamas – and he had a towel draped over his shoulder.

“Get out,” Louis snapped.

“No, thanks.” Harry murmured, leaning back into the stream of water and letting it run across his back, warming his muscles.

Louis stormed up to the shower door, placing his hands on his hips expectantly. “Shall I fucking count to three?”

“Please do,” Harry said, biting back a laugh.  Really?  Counting to three?  What, was he a five year old?  Besides, what was the worst thing Louis could do?

Louis growled and reached forward, grabbing the handle of the door and yanking it open with such force that it shuddered dangerously in its tracks.

“What the hell?” Harry demanded, instinctively stepping away from the door and pressing his back up against the shower wall.  His eyes were wide as they studied Louis’s face, trying to determine his next move, but the older boy’s expression gave away nothing.  His eyes were cold and hard as they stared back at Harry, his lips pressed into a firm line.

Suddenly, Louis stepped into the shower despite the fact that he was still clothed.  His lips crashed against Harry’s roughly as he pressed his palms to the shower wall on either side of the curly haired boy, trapping him between the older boy’s body and the shower wall.

“Mmf!” Harry tried to cry out, but his words were lost in Louis’s mouth.  Louis’s lips were rough on his, slick with the warm water from the shower, and Harry could feel how muscular Louis’s chest was as it pressed up against his own.

Louis broke the kiss briefly, his eyes dark as they stared into Harry’s. “You’ve been getting on my nerves a lot lately, kid.”

For a brief moment, Harry considered asking Louis what the fuck he was doing, but before he could speak Louis’s mouth was back on his, and he couldn’t help himself – he kissed back.  Louis’s teeth suddenly dug sharply into his lower lip, and Harry barely managed to contain the whimper that threatened to escape his throat.  Louis’s tongue swept across the bite mark, and Harry parted his lips slightly.  Louis took full advantage of this, letting his tongue snake in past Harry’s lips.  He’d thought Harry would be more of a pushover; however, as soon as his tongue was in Harry’s mouth, the two boys’ tongues were clashing, fighting wildly for dominance.  It surprised the older boy, but that only made him want to intensify the kiss and earn some kind of submission from Harry.

Louis suddenly thrust his hips forward, shoving Harry roughly back against the wall again, his back slamming into the hard tile.  Even through the smooth wet silk of Louis’s drenched boxers, Harry could feel the older boy’s erection as it dug into his thigh, and he smirked victoriously as he realized how turned on Louis was by this.

“Is this why you came in here, then?  To try and get in my pants?” Harry asked, breaking the kiss to sneer at Louis.  He could see the need in Louis’s eyes, and it gave him an extra surge of confidence.

“Don’t flatter yourself.  You’re still an annoying douchebag,” Louis growled, reaching down to slide out of his boxers.

“And you’re an arrogant prick.” Harry's swollen and darkened lips pulled into a scowl as Louis threw his soaked boxers out of the shower door and slammed it shut.

“Shut up,” Louis snapped, mashing another kiss against Harry’s lips.  His hands wrapped around the younger boy, fingernails digging into the warm wet skin of his back.  He groaned into Louis’s mouth at the delicious pain.

Louis suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss as his hands locked firmly around Harry’s hips.  The younger boy pursed his swollen lips, furrowing his brows in confusion, but Louis suddenly twisted him around.  He planted a hand on the small of Harry’s back and, with one firm shove, bent him over.

Harry shot his hands out to keep himself from smacking his head against the tile. “Watch it!” he spat, glancing over his shoulder to see Louis sucking on his index and middle finger.

“Mind your tone,” Louis warned, removing his fingers from his mouth and, in one sudden rough movement, jamming them inside Harry.

The younger boy yelped, teeth sinking into his lower lip as his knees threatened to buckle under him at the sudden and unexpected stretch of his entrance.

“Oh, did that hurt?” Louis asked, mock-innocence seeping into his voice.  Harry glanced over his shoulder and glared at Louis, but as the older boy suddenly pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in, Harry couldn’t help but duck his head down and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Would it kill you to be gentle?” Harry growled as Louis slammed his fingers back into him again, as deep as he could without even hesitating.

Louis smirked. “You know you like it rough,” he said, withdrawing his fingers and slamming them back in, curling them slightly to hit Harry’s sweet spot.  Harry let out a loud moan that echoed through the shower, and he could hear Louis scoff. “See?”

“Fuck you,” Harry gasped as Louis suddenly spread his fingers wide apart, stretching his entrance.

“If you insist,” Louis said with a shrug.  Harry paused, trying to figure out what Louis meant – the arousal and pain was clouding over his brain, making him a bit slower than normal – but by the time he remembered the exact words he’d said, Louis was suddenly pressing himself inside Harry.

Harry bit down as hard as he could on his lower lip as he tried to keep from yelling out in pain.  He knew that was exactly what Louis wanted, and he couldn’t give the older boy the satisfaction.

Louis, however, was more focused on the sudden deliciously warm pressure around his cock.  The water from the shower had lubricated him enough that he wasn’t feeling any friction, but he knew that it wouldn’t be slippery or slick enough for Harry quite yet.  He eased himself deep inside Harry until his hips were nestled into Harry’s lower back, the front of his thighs pushing against the back of Harry’s.

Despite the pain, Harry couldn’t let Louis think he was giving in. “Is that all you’ve got?” he demanded, his voice gruff from the poorly concealed pain and arousal.

Louis was surprised at how quick Harry had seemingly grown accustomed to the sensation, but he hid the slightly shocked look that almost arranged itself across his features. “Oh, now see, you shouldn’t have said that,” he said, his fingers lightly trailing across Harry’s back.

At first, Harry was confused; the gentle feeling of Louis’s fingertips tracing over his back felt nice, so how was this any kind of punishment?  Louis’s fingers started to grow a little more intense, but even this wasn’t painful – it was like he was massaging his way up Harry’s back.  His fingers kneaded into the muscle of Harry’s shoulder as he slowly withdrew, pulling out of Harry until only the tip was left inside.  Harry suddenly felt the pain making way for pure arousal as Louis’s hands came to a stop at the nape of his neck, fingertips nestled into his curls.  He completely forgot that it was  _Louis_  he was fucking – after all, Louis couldn’t be this gentle with him.

And he was right.

In a sudden movement, Louis’s hands dug into Harry’s curls, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling back as he thrust deep into Harry, slamming him forward into the shower wall.

“ _Shit_!” Harry groaned, the pain blooming through his entire body, but he forgot about the pain; the sensation was so deliciously harsh that he almost came right then and there, cock twitching against the cold tile.

“Language, Styles,” Louis tutted, withdrawing again and slamming back in, twisting his fingers in Harry’s hair as he fucked into him, angling himself as best he could to hit Harry’s prostate.  By the loud moan that Harry let out, it sounded like he’d found it.

Louis continued to slam into Harry with everything he had, keeping a firm grip on the younger boy’s hair, but he could feel his orgasm building deep in his belly.  By the way Harry was squirming and trembling underneath him, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer, but he didn’t want to come before Harry.  As he felt himself starting to get washed over the edge, he leaned down and planted a firm bite on Harry’s back, right where his shoulder met his neck, his tongue snaking out to lick over the faint mark left behind.

Harry shuddered, his knees trembling as his climax suddenly washed over him, a jet of come erupting across his belly.  He was suddenly unable to hold himself up, and Louis’s hands withdrew from his hair just as his knees gave out and he lay sprawled on the shower floor.

Louis’s hands shot out to try and support himself as he came all across Harry’s back as he lay in front of him, both boys panting and letting out curses as they rode out their orgasm.

As soon as Harry has caught his breath, he cast a weary glare up at Louis. “Get out.  I’ve still got to shower,” he snapped, trying to put the proper venom in his voice despite his exhaustion.  He knew the sex hadn’t changed anything between he and Louis, and he didn’t want it to.

Louis smirked slightly. “You’ve got five minutes.  Don’t forget to wash the come out of your hair,” he said in a mocking voice before turning and walking out of the shower, leaving Harry collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath.


End file.
